


He Tries to Sleep in the Car - What Happens Next Will Blow Your Mind

by Quail (Salamander)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: (kinda) public sex, Inbox prompts, M/M, Oral Sex, Triple Drabble, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10182830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamander/pseuds/Quail
Summary: While in the car, Noctis decides he’s tired and lays his head on Gladio's lap. While Prompto and Iggy are in deep conversation, Noct suddenly slips Gladdy's dick out and starts sucking him off. How would Gladio react? in the end would he let it continue or stop it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> LITERALLY. Hurrr. Ahem, anyway. So this is one of the (many) prompts deposited in my inbox by the delightful [new-recipe](http://new-recipe.tumblr.com/). THANK YOU, MY FRIEND.
> 
> As always, the [quail's inbox](http://quailsglaive.tumblr.com/ask) is always open for prompts :3

Noct yawned and stretched like a cat, allowing himself to slip sideways until he was curled with his knees against the back of the seat, head in Gladio’s lap. His eyes slid closed as Gladio stroked his hair idly, other hand holding up his book. No one was paying attention, even Gladio was distracted. Perfect.

Under the guise of shifting to get more comfortable, Noct brought up his hands and unzipped Gladio’s obscene leather pants, swiftly pulling out his dick and cupping his hand around it. Gladio grunted in surprise, looking down at Noct with wide eyes.

“What’re you doing?” he mouthed, using the book to hide the movement from any curious eyes in the back mirror. 

Noct flashed him a grin, then shifted just enough that he could slip Gladio’s dick between his wet, eager lips; sucking him in as his eyes fluttered closed. He loved feeling Gladio’s dick swell in his mouth, and this was no exception. Hardness filled him, and Noct stifled a tiny grunt as Gladio jerked, dick hitting the gag reflex. He breathed through it, calm and relaxed, safe in the knowledge that the music was hiding their sounds and his body was hiding their deeds.

Gladio’s free hand, still on Noct’s head, tightened, gripping his hair in white-knuckled fingers. Noct obliged, working Gladio’s head with his tongue until he felt his thighs tense. 

Their eyes met for a second, affirmation flicking between them, and Gladio allowed himself to come down Noct’s throat. He never came without being told he could, and that always sent a shiver down Noct’s spine. His shield, always obedient. 

With a satisfied smile, Noct pulled himself off Gladio’s dick, lapping at the head of it like a cat who’d got the cream. “Sleep time now,” he murmured, curling around Gladio.


End file.
